


Your still as beautiful as the day i met you

by robronfan18



Series: Joe and Ross [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Joe calls ross beautiful, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronfan18/pseuds/robronfan18
Summary: Joe visits Ross in hospital





	Your still as beautiful as the day i met you

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this is rubbish this pairing is new to me

Joe takes a deep breath as he walks the room and spots Ross on the bed resting his head on the top of his knees  
  
Ross:what do you want come to laugh at the freakshow  
  
Joe:I came to see how you were  
  
Ross:well as you can see I'm fine and dandy now fuck off  
  
Joe:don't be like that  
  
Ross:well how do you me expect to be  
  
Ross yells at him as tears start to fall down his face  
  
Ross:my whole life has just been turned upside down my own son is terrified of me  
  
Joe:He's not terrified he's just a child he's confused he'll get used to it  
  
Ross:what get used to the fact that his dad's now a freak of nature  
  
He wipes his tears away frustratedly  
  
Joe:don't talk about your self like that  
  
Ross:why not it's the truth  
  
Joe grabs his wrist forcing Ross to look at him  
  
Joe:It's so far from the truth Ross you are still as beautiful as the day i met you  
  
Ross looks at him in shock  
  
Ross:is this a joke  
  
Joe:do I look like I'm joking Ross  
  
Ross continues to look at him waiting for the smirk to signify he was joking it never comes  
  
Ross: but you were with Debbie  
  
Joe:bisexuality is a thing Ross  
  
Ross:I know sorry I didn't...  
  
Joe:It's fine I know you didint mean anything by it  
  
Ross:why are you telling me this your not trying to ask me out or anything are you?  
  
Joe:no although it would be nice it's not why I told you  
  
Ross:So why did you tell me  
  
Joe:because I want you to understand that having scars dosent make you any less beautiful  
  
Joe takes Ross's uninjured hand stroking it gently  
  
Joe:I know that it's early days and maybe it's not what you want to hear right now but Ross it's true you are beautiful and having scars dosent change that and Moses just needs time to get used to them give it a few days he'll be wanting hugs from you 24 seven  
  
Ross chuckles through his tears and manages a small smile as Joe let's out a fake gasp  
  
Joe:do my eyes deceive me or did I just make you smile  
  
Ross:yeah in your dreams mate  
  
Joe:oh you have no idea  
  
He gives him a smile as he gets up from the bed  
  
Joe:I should be getting back remember what I said  
  
Ross nods  
  
Ross:thank you  
  
Joe nods at him as he heads to the door  
  
Ross:Joe  
  
Joe:yes  
  
Ross:Your quite good looking yourself  
  
He winks at him as Joe gives him a pleased smile before leaving Ross smiles to himself he may not be feeling all that good about himself yet but thanks to joe hes starting to .


End file.
